honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Intervention in the Mobius System
The intervention in the Mobius System was a humanitarian action by the Tenth Fleet of the Royal Manticoran Navy to end the brutal pacification of an insurrection against the local government. Prelude During the May Riots of 1922 PD, the Mobius Presidential Guard killed two thousand people and wounded another thousand, prompting a response from elements of the Mobius Liberation Front hidden in the crowd that resulted in a death of one hundred Guardsmen and the destruction of several of their Solarian-built Scorpion light armor fighting vehicles. In response to the actions of the MLF, President Svein Lombroso demanded Solarian intervention and Angelika Xydis, the local Solarian representative, acquiesced to his demand. Meanwhile, MFL leader Michael Breitbach decided to use a covert channel to contact Manticoran authorities for support, dispatching a messenger to the Spindle System through Montana. In the Meyers System, Commissioner Lorcan Verrochio reacted to Xydis' request for assistance by dispatching Brigadier Francisca Yucel with intervention battalions and a contingent of Solarian warships for support. Meanwhile back in Mobius, Kazuyoshi Brewster of the MLF launched an unauthorized suicide assault on the headquarters of the Trifecta Corporation in Landing, killing Georgina Guernicke, Trifecta's local chief executiveAnd destroying Colonel Braddock's Mobius Presidential Guard regiment, including 30 Scorpion AFVs as well.. Brewster's actions prompted Breitbach to dispatch a second messenger to contact the Manticorans. In the Montana System, Breitbach's second messenger was able to contact the Manticorans through local businessman Stephen Westman. It was through Westman that the messenger was introduced to Commodore Aivars Terekhov and later Countess Gold Peak, leading to the dispatch of a Manticoran force under Terekhov to assist the MLF. Order of Battle Royal Manticoran Navy Commodore Terekhov's task group: * [[HMS Cloud|HMS Cloud]] (CLAC) - CO Captain Simone Weiss * Cruiser Division 94.1 - CO Commodore Aivars Terekhov * a destroyer elementTwo divisions. * projected ground element - 3 assault companies, RMMC Solarian League General Brigadier Yucel's task group: * naval element ** [[SLNS Oceanus|SLNS Oceanus]] (CL) - CO Commander Tremont Watson ** destroyer element War Harvest-class. But at least one of these destroyers could have been a ''Rampart''-class vessel. Due to the number of refits Frontier Fleet ships had been through the Manticoran forces were unable to determine the precise class of that particular vessel. * an intervention battalion, Solarian Gendarmerie Course of Intervention Naval Action Cruiser Squadron 94 and HMS Cloud crossed the hyperwall into the Mobius System at a range of 215.9 million kilometers from Mobius Beta. Commodore Terekhov immediately began to head in the system toward the planet, building to a velocity of 35,000 kps and launched a shell of Ghost Rider reconnaissance drones ahead of his formation. Despite detecting the Manticorans' arrival, the Frontier Fleet detachment made no attempt to communicate with them and remained in orbit above the planet. Meanwhile, the Manticorans continued inward, intercepting "news" transmissions meant for the habitats in the system's Delta Belt. Once the separation between the Manticoran and Solarian forces reached 31 million kilometers, Commodore Terekhov initiated contact with SLNS Oceanus through a Hermes buoy. The request came as a surprise to Commander Watson as the transmission came from less than 40,000 kilometers out from Oceanus and requested to speak specifically with the commanding officer of Oceanus despite none of his ships having activated their transponders, pointedly revealing the reconnaissance capabilities of their Manticoran opponents. Watson was further unnerved mere minutes later when the Manticorans demonstrated their FTL communications capabilities as well. Terekhov ordered Watson to abandon and scuttle his ships or he would destroy them with missiles from outside the Solarian's engagement range. Outmatched by the Manticorans, Watson complied. The spaceborne Solarian assets eliminated, Terekhov settled his ships into orbit and deployed Cloud s light attack craft to collect the Solarian escape pods. Meanwhile, the Manticoran ships began collecting visual evidence from the orbit of the atrocities committed by the intervention battalions. Ground Action Once in orbit, the Manticorans were able to make contact with Kayleigh Blanchard of the Mobius Liberation Front and learned the details of the situation on the ground, including the confinement of 30,000 prisoners held in the President Lombroso Memorial Soccer Stadium in Landing by a two companies of the Solarian Gendarmerie. Brigadier Yucel declined to surrender, threatening to kill all the people being held in the stadium. In order to rescue the hostages, Brigadier Yucel's headquarters was destroyed with kinetic strike[[HMS Quentin Saint-James (Saganami C class)|HMS Quentin Saint-James]] launched a Mark 87 Damocles kinetic strike package, resulting in a 67-kiloton impact. The Lombroso Arms Tower, the adjacent Presidential Palace and residential towers within a three-block radius were destroyed. while the soccer stadium was liberated by an assault by the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps. After the attack, the surviving remnants of the Gendarmerie surrendered. ( ) Aftermath The surrendered Solarian Gendarmerie personnel were detained by the Mobians and it was planned for them to be judged by a proper court for their actions on Mobius BetaFate of the Solarian League Navy personnel wasn't mentioned.. Michael Breitbach was elevated to the position of Acting President of Mobius. Kayleigh Blanchard was promoted to the rank of General and appointed Acting Defense Secretary. The Templeton Arms Tower in the city of Templeton was pressed into service as the provisional government's seat of power. ( ) References Mobius Mobius